The Morning After and a Black Horse
by LayKay
Summary: Two unrelated Walter/Paige drabblish one-shots written for a prompt on Tumblr.
1. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: written for a prompt on Tumblr. I'm combining two, one is Paige wearing Walter's shirts and the other is a morning after thing with the rest of the team (especially Toby) ribbing him.

* * *

><p>Walter ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs to the workshop, wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and turned around, seeing his three roommates and co-workers looking at him.<p>

"Well, good morning, Casanova," Toby said with a grin. "I trust you slept well."

"We didn't," Happy muttered.

Walter turned a bit red, his lips forming a thin line. "Sorry," he said.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Toby told him. "I'm sure Paige would agree. And speaking of Paige, I always had her pegged for a giggler, not a screamer."

"Yeah well, Paige is… affectionate."

Toby nodded. "Clearly. Three times the affection my fiancée used to give me."

"Four," Happy corrected. "They were in the shower this morning. Seriously, Walt, our shower?"

Walter shrugged, taking a drink of water.

"No wonder you're thirsty," Toby said with a smile. "Well done."

Walter rolled his eyes at Toby and took another drink as Paige walked down the stairs wearing only a light blue button up shirt. She ignored the other three people in the room, walking over to Walter and kissing him softly on the lips, whispering "good morning" before she took the water out of his hand and took a drink.

He looked away from her long enough to nod behind her, where Happy, Sylvester and Toby were all staring.

She turned and froze. "Oh. Morning… everyone," she said before looking back at Walter. "I'll be upstairs."

"I'll be right there," he said as she disappeared into his bedroom. He grabbed another bottle of water from the fridge and walked over to Toby, who was still staring wide-eyed at the closed door that hid Paige. Walter silently opened the bottle and dumped the cold water over Toby's head before tossing the empty bottle at him, making Happy laugh as Toby shook himself. "Don't look at my girlfriend like that," he told him before going upstairs to join her.

Toby couldn't help smiling, even as he ran his hand down his face. "Girlfriend? My little boy's all grown up."


	2. Black Horse and a Cherry Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion or the song Black Horse and a Cherry tree.

AN: Another prompt from tumblr, Paige dancing and Walter kind of joining in. Katharine McPhee sang Black Horse twice during her American Idol time and she rocked it, which is why I chose that song

* * *

><p>Walter smiled as he walked onto the roof, where Paige was standing at the grill as she flipped over hamburgers. He saw white wires hanging from her ears as she nodded her head to the beat of the music she was listening to. He stopped when he heard her singing, standing far enough away that he wouldn't disturb her.<p>

"_And my heart hit a problem, in the early hours, so I stopped it dead for a beat or two but I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done it, and it won't forgive me after all these years. So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree. Now it won't come back, 'cause it's oh so happy and now I've got a hole for the world to see."_

She spun around as she danced in place and spotted Walter. She quickly pulled one of the earbuds out of her ear. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long," he said, shaking his head. "I didn't realize you could sing. You're good. Ever consider a career in it?"

"A while ago," she told him.

"What happened? Why didn't you pursue it?"

"The stick turned pink," she said simply.

He nodded, walking over to her slowly. He took her hand in his and ran his thumb along the back of her hand before he spun her once then shrugged. "You looked like you were having fun so…"

"I was," she said. She lifted the earbud that was hanging loose and put it in Walter's ear. She smiled at him, her head once again moving to the beat of the music. "Just go with it," she told him as she turned back to the grill.

"Hey, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the symbolism of a black horse at the cherry tree?"


End file.
